


Wolven Rambles

by EmeraldIbis



Series: Wolven Rambles [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIbis/pseuds/EmeraldIbis
Summary: An old one shot of a mission that I wrote over 3 years ago. Just a bunch of rambles. I am putting it up so I don't forget to edit it later.





	Wolven Rambles

**Rating may change depending on how graphic the works eventually get. Also, there is absolutely no editing. My apologies but I will eventually get to it. Btw, this is an** **original work please don't copy.**

 

Archer mission 

The sun sets over the horizon leaving its final rays to fade into the night. As birds settled down to rest the hunters came out. Wolf howling echoed, 2 short then one long. Another answered, 4 short 1 long. 

A lone figure stood hidden within the canopy of the trees. A brown cloak covered the figure's body and green fletched arrows peaked out from the quiver. Leaping higher into the canopy 4 more figures appeared. 

One peeled off his cloak revealing a teenage boy with bright blue eyes and black hair. 

"Ria," he whispered, "Pop said that the it's about a mile west and heavily guarded." 

The first figure lifted her hood revealing a brunette with green eyes. She turns to the other three. 

"Alright, we've done this before, you know the drill." She turns back to the blue eyed boy. "Keep in contact with Pop at all times, I want you to pick them off the walls, Felan." Turning to another boy with blonde hair she says, "You can stay with me and Tala, Wolfy." Motions to Tala, the red head girl, "once Oregano picks off enough to cause a frenzy we sneak in. Those windows are our only escape so keep a lookout. We need to grab Chicken boy quickly." 

Felan or Oregano grumbles. "I said I'm sorry please stop calling me oregano!"

Ria smirks, "Never, Oregano." 

She leaps onto another branch and peaks through a canopy hole. 

"Alright, Felan, most of them are on the east and south side." 

He nods and disapears, within minutes cries of anger come from the southern part of the compound. 

A single guard stood by the first floor window. Ria crept up knocking him out cold, then hiding him away. Once more she looked around, no one was in the room. She motions to her friends who follow. 

"The ghost," whispers Tala with a smirk, "strikes again." 

"You do the same thing, Tala." Ria hisses back smirking. "Let's go." 

Stalking like shadows they find the cells almost unguarded except for one or two guards that were dealt with quickly. While Tala made sure they would stay asleep Ria and Wolfy picked the lock on the cell door. 

A young boy looking no older than 12 lay out cold, scratches littering his face and his white blonde hair a dirty brown. Wolf picked him up and put him over his shoulder. 

Oregano's voice sounded threw Ria's earbuds. 

"The guards are dealt with you need to get out of there. Out." 

Ria responded, "How long do we have? Out." 

A different voice sounded through the radio," You have 6 minutes and even that's sketchy. Out."

Ria turned off the radio and motioned for Wolf to get out with Chicken boy. 

"Tala and I know where his weapons are, we will meet you back at base." 

Nodding Wolfy jumped through the window. 

Turning, Ria crept to search a side room on the other side of the doors separating the cells and the jailor's room. Underneath a whole pile of fabric she found his bow and knife, along with a few other weapons she didn't recognize. Grabbing the items she crept back to Tala. An alarm sounded and both of the girls flinched. 

Grabbing Tala she jumped out onto a branch as a red fletched arrow shot right by their faces. 

"Dammit that was Jaybird." Ria cursed. 

A crackling and Tala got a message. 

"Get the hell out of there now! Chicken and Wolf got spotted." 

"Pop, how close are they to us?" 

"Quarter mile west." 

Cursing Tala jumped higher while Ria kept in the lower canopy. Three Fire Flight had Wolf nearly surrounded. He wasn't moving fast with the extra weight of Chicken on his back. An arrow whizzed past his leg leaving a bloody scrape. 

Tala let loose an arrow from above knocking a fire flight off his branch. Ignoring his fallen comrade another grabbed onto Wolf's leg. Ria aimed and at the fire flights hand, he cried out releasing Wolf's leg.

Wasting no time, Wolf scrambled higher and out of sight. 

A small crack no louder then a mouse sounded behind Ria but that was that was needed. 

Quickly she slashed at Jaybird her knives in both hands. 

"That's what you get,bastard." She snarled. 

Jaybird laughed. "It was pretty damn easy,Little Ghost. You thought we wouldn't touch the families, it was so easy and the look on his face, so terrified, as he scrambled for the material you taught him...." Tala howled signaling Ria that they were out of range and fine.

Jaybird paused for a moment, “Ahh so she realized you were missing.  Well you better hurry up, Little Ghost, wouldn’t want her to worry, Eh?” 

Ria kicked Jaybird in the ribs, knocking him off the branch and followed. 

****  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
